Fresas
by Amelia Sakura
Summary: [AU] [One!Shot] Cuando escucho la negativa finalmente introdujo la fresa entre sus labios, si había algo que Kagome sabía era salirse con la suya.


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no me pertenece, yo solo uso los personajes para darle huelo a mi imaginación y es, sin fines lucrativos.

**Fresas**

Su canasta estaba repleta de todas las fresas que había recolectado. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que eran demasiadas y que se veían exquisitas, sin duda alguna era un día muy alegre.

El sol alumbraba el cielo y sus rayos no quemaban del todo, era sin duda alguna un día muy bueno, alegre, nadie podía arruinarlo. ¿Verdad? Se encamino a la casa, se quito el sombrero que la cubría contra los rayos solares, lo dejo por la escalera y entro.

—Los zapatos tienen tierra —la voz de Sesshomaru reprochandole en vez de hacerla enojar —como era común— solamente hizo que aventara las sandalias a un punto indefinido en el jardín.

—¿Contento? —Se volvió hacia él, esperando un _"sí" _pero no hubo ninguna contestación y eso era algo ya común para ambos. Le sonrió al verlo leyendo el periódico, se encamino hacia la cocina para lavar las fresas y colocarlas en la mesa

—Kagome —la voz de Sesshomaru hizo que la aludida lo volteará a ver —Tú tendrás que limpiar eso —señalo el rastro de tierra que había dejado la canasta. La azabache solamente le asintió a su novio, lavo las fresas y las coloco en un traste y las coloco en la mesa, fue por la escoba y el recogedor para limpiar el rastro de tierra

—Deberías ser el policía de la limpieza —le recriminó al momento que terminaba de barrer. Pero no escucho una contestación de parte de él, más bien podía asegurar que la había ignorado —¿Qué lees? —Se sentó junto a él, pero no le contesto nada. —Sesshomaru —se cruzo de brazos disgustada esperando que él le contestará algo, pero, no hubo respuesta —¿Es porque ensucie? —De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta.

_"Amargado"_ fue su pensamiento al momento que se levantaba e iba a la mesa por una de esas fresas que se veían tan jugosas. En la alacena agarro un poco de chocolate para untarserlo y finalmente comer las fresas con chocolate.

Disfruto de varias hasta que volteo su vista hacia Sesshomaru quien la veía de reojo y sonrió

—¿Quieres? —Esta vez si asintió. Kagome sonrió, esa era una de las pocos gustos que compartía con Sesshomaru, las fresas, se sentó junto a él con el traste de fresas sobre sus piernas —Di _"ah" _—mencionó al momento que tomaba entre sus manos una fresa

—No haré eso Kagome —su vista volvió hacia la nota periodística

—¡Amargado! —Le recriminó —¿Qué te cuesta? Solamente di _"Ah" _y yo te doy una fresa. —le explico esperando que lo hiciera pero conocía muy bien a su novio y su modo de ser.

Sesshomaru la miro de reojo esperando que siguiera insistiendo, porque conocía muy bien a Kagome Higurashi y sabía demasiado bien que no se daría por vencida tan pronto, pero, pudo percibir en su rostro un poco de tristeza. Esa era otra cosa que no le parecía de ella ¡Cambiaba de humor rápidamente! Entrecerró los ojos, soltó el periódico y con su mano levanto la barbilla de ella, sus ojos se encontraron

—¿Sesshomaru?—Cuando dijo la pregunta una fresa fue a parar a sus labios, la mordió y la se la comió —¡Eso es trampa! —Le recriminó, pero pudo ver el deje de satisfacción en sus labios. La azabache se sentó sobre sus piernas

—Kagome

—¡Di _ah _o juro que me quedaré sobre ti! —Amenazo

—No lo haré

—¿Qué te cuesta? —Se quedaron en silencio un rato —¡Por favor!

—No

—¡Sesshomaru! ¿Por favor?

—N...—Cuando escucho la negativa finalmente introdujo la fresa entre sus labios, si había algo que Kagome sabía era salirse con la suya. La cara del peli-plata mostraba una molestia falsa. ¡Sí, falsa! la oji-azul sabía muy bien que aunque su novio le mirara con mala cara le encantaba que ella jugara de ese modo con él.

—Si no era por las buenas, era por las malas —le volvió a sonreír satisfecha por su trabajo y se bajo de su regazo para sentarse a su lado —Ahora si di _Ah _

Sesshomaru quiso bufar pero se contuvo esa mujer era insoportable, pero, era su novia —por raro que pareciera—y le gustaba verla feliz —aunque nunca lo diría—con toda su fuerza de voluntad despego sus labios para que su novia pusiera una fresa en ellos y así fue

—Gracias Sesshomaru —las mejillas de ella se tornaron de un color carmín. El aludido no respondió nada, pero fue suficiente por el ver el rostro de satisfacción de su novia.

Todo eso por unas simples fresas...

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Hace muucho tiempo que no me paso por aquí, y se me ocurrió esté lindo one-shot, espero haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por leer. A mi en lo personal me da risa, ya qué, odio las fresas (soy alérgica) je je. Perdón si hubo mucho OoC :c


End file.
